


Hidashi Goes Public

by Idontwantthistoend



Series: Hidashi Goes Public [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Bottom Hiro, Butt Plugs, Caught, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nude Beach, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: Hidashi has sex in public





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [115Master](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=115Master).



Hiro squirmed on his bed, unable to go to sleep. He was 16 with a raging boner. 

He cursed under his breath, trying not to wake his brother from the other side of the paper curtain. 

He turned to his stomach, and slowly began rutting into the mattress, conceding to the fact that he wouldn't be able to sleep without release. 

He gripped his pillow, stifling his small moans and grunts. He ground down onto the mattress, wanting to get it over with. 

Pleasure from the friction went straight to his balls, and he ground down harder, soft ah ah ahs falling from his mouth, bed creaking below him. 

"Hiro? Is that you?" 

Hiro's movements slowed, but didn't dare stop, for fear of not being able to release at all if he did. 

He moaned into his pillow, which did pretty much nothing to stifle the lewd sounds coming from his lips. 

He kept rutting against his mattress, oblivious to the fact that Tadashi was staring at him, open mouthed, with a tent in his boxer shorts. 

Hiro burrowed his head into his pillow, letting out a long, loud moan as he came in his boxers. 

Tadashi cleared his throat, and Hiro just looked at him blankly as he got out of bed, and dropped his shorts to change, cum dripping from his slit as he stared Tadashi in the eyes, who was trying not to stare at his little brothers cut dick. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking from Hiro to his desk, projects and papers scattered across its surface. 

Hiro just rolled his eyes, grabbing another pair of shorts, not bothering with underwear, and slipping them on before climbing back into bed, on top of the sheets, too hot to climb underneath. 

But of course Tadashi, being the big brother he is, moves him underneath the blankets, and moving to turn the fan in low. 

He closed his eyes, but squeaked when he felt the bed dip to the left of him. Tadashi, after some debate, had climbed into bed with him, under the blankets, and was propped on one elbow, other hand gently ghosting over Hiro's back from under the covers. 

Hiro shivered, moaning softly at the therapeutic feeling. 

"St-stop, 'm tired," 

He mumbled, but the hand didn't stop. It drifted lower, until it was just brushing the band of Hiro's basketball shorts. 

The hand slipped underneath, and cupping his left ass cheek. He moaned, and the hand gently flipped Hiro over, lightly grasping his semi hard shaft, while simultaneously pushing his shorts down to his knees. A finger rubbed the tip of his dick, smearing the precome onto Tadashi's hand. 

The hand traveled up Hiro's smoothed stomach, and two fingers were held up to Hiro, whose mouth fell open, slicking the fingers up, tasting himself on his older brother's fingers. 

When the fingers pull away, a small thread of spit dribbled from his mouth, and Tadashi leans over, licking it from his chin to his lips, pecking them before he motions for him to flip onto his tummy again. 

He tugs down Hiro's shorts to his knees, and presses a finger into Hiro, all the way to his knuckle. He's shaking, and he grips his pillow, saliva spotting the pillow. 

"M-more,"

Hiro moans, trying to fuck himself back onto Tadashi's fingers. He hums, ignoring his little brother's pleas, moving slowly, twisting, trying to find that special bundle of nerves. He soon finds it, and from the load cry of, "Ta-Tadashi! Don-don't stop, Oh shIT! Fuck, holy-"

Tadashi is still hitting those nerves, and, feeling Hiro tighten almost painfully around his digits, to the point where if he tried to pull out, it'd be physically painful for Hiro. So he stills them, pressed firmly to Hiro's prostate, rubbing quickly, bring Hiro almost to the edge. 

"Hiro? Are you okay? Are you sick? Would you like me to make you some soup?" 

Hiro froze, eyes wide open, staring at Tadashi, who mouthed 'Go on.' 

Hiro wanted to strangle him, and so he called out, but not before Tadashi began moving his fingers once more, and so it came out more like a a squeak/moan.

"Ye-AH, I'm f-f-fuu, FINE, just fine, ju-jus-ah! Just had a b-bad dr-EAM!"

Hiro glared at his brother, who was smiling innocently. He cussed his brother out mentally, thrashing against the bed as quietly as he could physically. Tadashi must have sensed he was nearing climax, and slowed to gentle taps instead of vigorous rubbing. Hiro sighed, grateful and disappointed at the same time. 

He was brought back to reality when Aunt Cass, damn her loving heart. 

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay, can I come in?" 

Hiro cussed silently, Aunt class could not come in, no no nonono. 

"No, R-really, I-I-I'm fine, re-REALLY,"

Tadashi started rubbing furiously, and Hiro was about to cry. He dug his head into his pillow, trying, and to some extent, succeeding, but mostly unsuccessfully muffling his lewd noises. 

"Okay, love, see you tomorrow," 

Footsteps receded, and Hiro let go. With a strangled moan, he grabbed Tadashi's head and flinging his left leg over his older brothers arm, straddling him and a smashing his lips to Tadashi's, legs collapsing as he came over his and Tadashi's shirts, spurt after spurt, some even reaching as high as his chin, all the whole Tadashi's fingers deeply massaged his prostate. 

After a minute or two, Hiro started to whine about his over sensitivity, and Tadashi slowly removed his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, cleaning them, before kissing Hiro lightly on the mouth. He mumbled after a little while, 

"Wha 'bou' yoo?" 

Tadashi school his head, pulling Hiro's face up to kiss him, and between kisses he muttered, 

"Came in my pants. You were so good baby, making me come just from hearing your pretty sounds as I fingered you while Aunt Cassie was right outside, I'm so proud of you," 

Hiro blushed, not admitting he had a bit of a public sex kink, with a side of being caught. He thought it was hot, knowing that at any moment someone could catch you doing something filthy. But, before he could stop himself, he said,

"I have kind of a public sex kink, the fact- the fact that someone could just see you with a dick up my ass is just... It's kind of thrilling?"

Tadashi smirked. 

"Oh? We might have to try that out, seems hot. Maybe tomorrow though, let's sleep. Well, after we clean up of course,"

And they got out of bed, cleaning themselves off, crawling into Hiro's bed, and falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Nude Beaches and Buttplugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex in public
> 
> Or
> 
> They go to a nude beach and have sex in the water. People get off to Hiro's butt plug.

 

 

Hiro was 20 now, Tadashi 28, and were now officially together. Two years ago today they had came out to Aunt Cass, who was fine with it. She'd shrugged, saying,

 

"You love who you love,"

 

They were eternally grateful to her, and though they had moved out the year before they came out, they still spent Sundays with her, talking about nothing, eating, eating, and watching Game of Thrones. 

 

Today they had decided on going to the only nude beach in San Fransokyo, feeling they had earned the break from their business, Hamada Inc. where they sold their inventions, gaining several thousand dollars, enough to give them a good home and basic luxuries. 

Hiro ended up working a 9 inch black dildo into his hole, only a tiny bit smaller than Tadashi's 10 inch cock, into his hole, thrilled at the concept of people seeing it in him, giving him pleasure with every move he made. 

They set up their area, thankful for life hacks, and sick of sand in their asscracks. They raced to the ocean, laughing and pushing each other under the still water, about to their chests, making it easier, Hiro almost came numerous times from the friction, but he help back, biting his lip. 

 

During their antics, Hiro had somehow ended up with his feet wrapped around the older man's waist, hands tangled in Tadashi's hair. 

 

They stayed their, breathing heavily and huge smiles threatening to split their faces. After a few seconds, their breathing slightly contained and eyes traveling downwards, landing on lips.  

 

They crashed their lips together in a fevered heat, Hiro grinding in his older brother with tongues and teeth clashing in a hot mess. 

 

 

"We-We're in public Hiro, we can't, y-you know this,"

 

Tadashi whispered heavily, but as he said these words his hands gripped Hiro's bum, squeezing. Hiro moaned, whispering back,

 

 

"Yes we can, there are only a couple of people here, they won't notice,"

 

 

"No we can't, what would happen if someone saw us? They could report us. We could be sent to jail,"

 

Tadashi rambled, still kissing Hiro while pulling out the buttplug, popping it into Hiro's mouth, who sucked harshly. 

 

Hiro whined against his shoulder and legs trembling so badly that they threatened to unlink. Tadashi lined his cock up with Hiro's hole, and slowly lowered him onto his dick, who was falling apart in his arms, like every time they had sex, which was every day. Tadashi groaned as Hiro's heat enveloped him, right as always. 

 

"S-so tight. Oh my God, so tight. How are you so tight? Holy _fuck_ ,"

 

Tadashi said, thrusting into Hiro, sucking a love bite in between his collar bone and neck, tongue flicking over the bite. 

 

Hiro could only groan in response, silently begging him to go harder, faster. Tadashi's hips snapped against the others, ripples emanating through the water. 

 

Soon white clouds of semen billowed around them as Hiro came, biting down hard on his butt plug as each spurt turned the water a little whiter. Rashid thrusts turned choppy and uneven, chasing his own orgasm. a few more thrusts, and his was cumming into Hiro, who was moaning at the feeling of his brothers seed spreading warmth through his whole body. 

 

Tadashi stood there, cock still pumping into his brother, whispering about how "good his little baby was" and how "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight, you won't be able to walk for a while damn week,"

 

He pulled the butt plug out of Hiro's mouth, demanding he not let a drop of his cum out. He pulled out, Hiro clenching to not let anything out as Tadashi worked to plug back into his asshole. Once it was secured, Hiro slipped from his grasp, and tadashi helped him to the shore, skin flushed. 

 

Everyone was staring at the wrecked twink, some were sporting erections, other were full on masturbating. Their eyes followed Hiro's bum all the way to their towels, many groaning at the sight of the large black butt plug contrasting against his milky skin. 


	3. Double Penetrarion

The two men were binge watching White Collar on Netflix naked and gushing about how Neal and Peter would be the perfect couple, and after a heated discussion, they finally found the solution to Peter's wife. 

"They have a threesome! Or a polyamorous or polygamous relationship!" Tadashi exclaimed. 

Hiro cleared his throat, asking, albeit timidly, " Would you be okay with that? If I was also in love with another person?" 

Tadashi raised his eyebrow, and leaning forwards to pepper Hiro's face in kisses, 

" Of *kiss* course *kiss* not *kiss*,why? *kiss* Have *kuss* someone *kiss* in kiss* mind? *kiss*" 

Hiro giggled, leaning back to lay against the couch, and Tadashi crawled on top of him. Thankfully they had a ton of room, for they had had a couch bed installed when they moved into their room, knowing they would use it a lot, in *several* different ways. 

Tadashi finally attached his lips to Hiro's, and Hiro moaned into the kiss. His slowly kissed his way down Hiro's jawline, neck and collarbone, stopping to nip and tease his nipple, which hardened as soon as Tadashi's breath had kissed it. Hiro moaned lewdly, curling his hands in his older brothers hair and pushing him down to his hard cock. 

Tadashi chuckled, and licked a big, wet stripe along the underside of Hiro's dick, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

" T-Tadashi," Hiro whined, bucking his hips up slightly. Tadashi gave in, taking Hiro in his mouth and sank to his base, tip nudging his throat. 

He sucked harshly, slightly grazing his teeth over the head, and Hiro screamed, almost ripping Tadashi's hair out. 

Tadashi reduced the pressure, and teased Hiro's slit, then resuming the suction on the head, and Hiro came, back almost bending in half. Tadashi swallowed it all, and crawled back up Hiro's body, kissing him, and Hiro let out a small gasp at the taste of himself. 

"So? Did you have someone in mind?" Tadashi asked smirking slightly. Hiro chuckled, pulling him down for a heated makeout session, after which he nodded breathlessly. 

He blushed, suddenly shy, and mumbled, 

"Frd" 

"Fred?" 

He nodded, almost unnoticeably, which to Tadashi, was incredibly adorable. 

 

*********

 

The two brothers decided that the best way to get fired in bed with them would be to go clubbing, and invite him along. 

He steadily agreed, and at 8 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Hiro had just gotten out of the shower, and as Tadashi was still working on some last minute papers, he answered the door in only a towel that hung low, showing of my hip bones. 

Fred had long out-grown his cargo shorts and two shirts at once phase, and was now dressed in simple skinny jeans and a grey shirt riddled with holes with a red and black flannel, with a beanie thrown over his brown hair, which was now only ear length, and now past his shoulders. He had some scruff on his chin, but mostly clean shaven. 

"Re-" 

His greeting was cut short when the younger male opened the door in only a towel, water still dripping off his body. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and hoped to gigs his erection was poking through, a quick glance down relieved him, for his shirt hung low and loose, covering up his erection. He cleared his throat, and asked, somewhat hoarsely, 

"Hey," 

Hiro raised his eyebrows and smirked internally, knowing exactly what was running through his 'friends' mind right now. 

"Hey Freddie, c'mon in, Tadashi is finishing some work up and, well, I need to get dressed," 

He stepped to the side, letting Fred through. Fred made himself at home, deciding not to pop a beer and to wait till the club. He made himself comfortable on the couch bed. 

Hiro jogged up the stairs, knocking on the door and informing Tadashi that Fred was there, before rushing into their room. He grabbed his clothes that were laid out neatly, shoving them on. 

He looked in the mirror, checking out his black, low rise, very, very skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and his he raised his arms, you could see the bright pink panties he wore. He ran down stairs, not bothering with a jacket, for it was the middle of summer is San Fransokyo. 

******

They had already had a few shots, and had migrated to the dance floor, and Hiro was grinding against Fred, who had his hands on Hiro's hips, teasing the panties edge, and breathing heavily on Hiro's neck, who had his arms wrapped around his neck. Tadashi was facing Hiro, grinding against his front, where his erection was evident. 

After a few minutes of this, Hiro couldn't take it anymore and they grabbed a taxi ride home. 

They stumbled through the door, giggling like idiots. They collapsed on the couch bed, roping off their clothes as they went. Fred had his lips latched to Hiro's neck, sucking a hickey as large as a ping pong ball in the space between his neck, collarbone, and shoulder. 

Tadashi was groping Hiro through his jeans, and soon they were... Somewhere in the room, but none of them could be bothered by it. Fred was working his way down Hiro's chest, ducking a bud into his mouth and biting down. Hiro moaned, arching his back. 

Tadashi meanwhile, was working the butt plug out of Hiro's ass, and thrusting in, bottoming out immediately. Hiro screamed at the sudden intrusion, the butt plug big enough that Hiro felt no pain or discomfort, but still feeling that stretch he absolutely loved. He clutched Fred's hair, who was now bobbing up and down inn Hiro's leaking dick. 

"Moremoremoremoreohmygoddon'tstopdon'tyoudarefuckingstop-AHHH!" 

Tadashi thrust right onto that bud that never ceases to fail to bring Hiro to orgasm after orgasm. He screamed, spurting unto Fred's mouth, and Hiro wrapped his legs around feeds waist, whispering his early into his ear. 

"Fred Fred Fred I need you, I need you inside me, I want you I want you ohmygod, nnggh!" 

He keened as Fred pressed in beside his older brother, the pain dissipating as pleasure crashed through him. The two males stilled as Fred bottomed out, letting Hiro adjust to the large cocks inside of him. 

Not long after, Hiro started rocking on the tow cocks, and they took that as a sign to go. They thrust in and out rapidly, and Hiro was screaming himself hoarse at the sensation of two cocks almost ripping him apart, the pleasure of constantly being filled by cock tipping him over the edge again spilling over his and Fred's stomachs. He inadvertantly clenched even tighter around the two, and they spilled their seed inside him, filling him past the brim, and Hiro cried out, cumming again, dry. His stomach felt bloated, and, resting his hand on his stomach, realized his stomach was bulging with both cock and seed. They fell asleep like that, Hiro in-between them still stuffed with cock and semen.


End file.
